Rebellion
by Sparkle Dreamer
Summary: a mostly ken/yolei(kenlei,kenako,kenyako,whatever) fic, romance, but barely noticeable until the third chapter. Not your normal romance fic. rated PG, for... well, just don't do this kind of stuff, it's not nice.
1. revalation

disclaimer-i dont own digimon(big surprise huh?)  
  
Note- this is before ken turns good, and its kinda short, but its onli the first chapter. hmm... on with the story i guess...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken paced back and forth in the control room of his home base in the digiworld. "hmmm..." ken thought outloud. "I need something new. Something they won't expect. Yes... The element of surprise plays an important factor"   
  
Ken stopped pacing and glanced across the room, only to see wormmon looking at a book. Science fiction no doubt, if not action.   
  
Ken glared at him angrily as wormmon looked up, with a thought in his eyes." WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE WHEN YOU KNOW WE HAVE PLANS TO PLAN?" ken cried out furiously. Useless digimon. he could be out preparing the troops or looking out for the digidestined or cleaning, But _ nooooo_ he was reading.  
  
Wormmon had a thought. it was a plan he had read about in the book, but should he tell his master?"ken, i was....was..." wormmon was trembleing as he met his master's cold, hard stare. "wonderingifyouwouldconciderbringingoneofthedigidestinedtoourside" Wormmon braced himself for the blow of the whip he was certain to get.  
  
"WHAT?!" Yelled ken? "master i'm sorry, really i was just trying to..." wormmon started. "it's perfect" ken cut him off. wormmon stared at ken. the words seemed to roll off his tounge, like a purr. "your'e learning from me already" ken said to wommon, but ken's eyes were fixed on the screen. Wormmon closed the book and smiled at the thought of finally doing something to please ken.  
  
"But which one..." ken thought outloud again. "tk and kari... The team would fall apart without them, but no. They have much too much experience for the likes of what i plan to do. They will never be convinced. Davis... it would work, yes, i could convince davis easily. But without him to lead, Tk would take over his position. And tk is far too powerful a leader when given the chance. Cody, well, he's the youngest, but his discipline would make it almost impossible for me to even touch him. Well, i guess it's yolei. Yes... she should be easy enough. Nothing I can't handle." Pictures of yolei with the other digidestined were flashing across the screen. she was the perfect target. They cared about her enough, but she could never hold a candle to them, or atleast that was what the digimon emperor was planning to make her think. And that is exactly what she would believe.  
  
"wormmon" called ken cooly. "bring me this girl, but make her come willingly. It will not work if it is by force. make her want to come. And make sure she's ALONE!  
  
"y..yes master" wormmon replied. It being only morning, he had plenty of time to retrieve the girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She wan't hard to find. The children were inj another part of the difiworl, by a forest. They were planning yet another way to defeat ken once and for all. Yolei was getting restless. Sitting in one place for long periods of time was not her thing. She stood up to go for a walk. She started down a path that led into a thinner part of the woods. When she looked back, tka nd davis were too busy fighting to notice anything. Hikari was yelling trying to break them apart, and cody, of course, was coming up with a compromise. "::sigh:: they don't even notice i'm gone" Said the lavender haired girl somewhat forlornly as she continued down the wavery trail.  
  
"yesss" hissed ken as he watched her on one of his screens. "it's too perrfect". Ken grinned and sat down as he watched her walk deeper into the woods, away from the protection of her fellow digidestined.  
  
Yolei was sitting by a pond in a clearing surrounded by trees staring at her reflection. Suddenly she saw wormmon's face reflected in the water. "wha?... HEY!" yolei was taken by surprise. "WHAT are YOU doing here?" She said trying to hide her initial fear.  
  
"please.." wormmon trembled as he spoke. what if the girl refused to come with him?" Ken, my master would like to speak with you"  
  
"WHY WOULD I WANT TO TALK TO HIM?!" Yolei yelled. She couldn't believe what he was asking her.  
  
"Who else do you have to talk to?" wormmon asked. Yolei was about to say something, but he cut her off before she started "your 'friends'? those kids back there fighting, the ones who couldn't even take notice that you were gone?" Wormmon had picked up that sort of grammar from ken.   
  
the girl cast her eyes downward. He was right, and right now, yolei needed someone to talk to. "yes" she finally replied. "i'll come"  
  
"that was just too easy" said the digimon emperor staring at the monitor behind his violet glasses."come to me, my pet"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Master?" wormmon peeked into the room. he had left yolei in another room, so she would not upset ken. "she is in room B-37, west wing"  
  
"Good" replied ken, standing up from where he was once seated in front of the monitors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do y...you wa...want?" yolei stammered. she was wondering if she really should have come_. of course not,stupid. he's the enemy. the evil enemy. the evil, probably homicidal enemy. _ yolei thought to herself. she was panicing and she knew it.  
  
"I was wondering" said ken, as he looked at the purple-haired girl, and then to wormmon, who was smiling" if you would join me in my cause". Yoelw opened her mouth to say something, but ken hushed her before she got a chance to start. knowing she was defenseless and alone, she held her tounge.  
  
"Before you say anything" ken said cooly, still not looking directly at yolei, but instead towards the door to his right. "concider this. your 'freinds' or so you call them, didn't even notice you leave. shows how incredibly important you are to them don't it?" ken said the last part with such sarcasm that yolei's eyes stung with tears." and who are you compared to the rest of the team?" ken continued "think about this. Cody. He's so young,but despite his age he performs at a higher level than you and all of the digidestined both academically and through his discipline.  
Tk. he and hikari both have so much more experience than you. tk's the star basketball player and one of the biggest heartbreakers at odaiba elementary. Davis. he was chosen to be the leader of the digidestined. his ability to lead and get things done is far beyond what you could ever do. am i right?" ken didn't give her time to answer before he continued." And finally hikari kamiya. oh you could _never _have anything against her, she's your best friend. but look at it this way for a moment, oh, what's your name... yolei. She does have the experience, yes, but she's also concidered one of odaiba's best dancers, cheerleaders, and she's an honor student. But to top it all off, she has _both _davis and tk wrapped around her little finger. Oh i'm sorry you didn't know about tk, did you? well pay more attention and you'll see. He's under her spell just like davis."  
  
Ken finally finished his little speech and looked at yolei. she was in tears. "you're right" she said in barely a whisper as she looked at the ground. Her sadness suddenly switched to anger, then to rage. Rage towards the digidestined. all of them. But especially kari. the only other girl on the team. The girl whose shadow she had been hidden in the whole time  
.  
  
  
_there is no way she'll be better than me. _yolei thought angrily to herself. "Ken" yolei declared. "i'm joining you." _they will see who i can be   
  
_Ken smirked maliciously in reply as he showed her to another room. her room. The one as clean and neat and as orderly as his own, which was right next to it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- like? don't like? please review so i know how i did. i had to add the extra detail about the room on the end so you know he didn;t take her to a dungeon or something. More chapters will come soon! 


	2. Turning Tables

Chapter two! yay!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolei looked around her room. It was huge. The canopy bed against the wall ditectly in front of her had black curtains hanging from it. Normally, the curtains would have been depressing, but now they brought out the color of the purple/green sheets. Thw whole room was decorated in the same way- black bringing out purple and green. Yolei thought it was, in a word, perfect. After looking at the room for a few minutes,yolei spotted a closet on the same side of the room as the doorway, explaining why she hadn't noticed it before. She opened the closet. It the closet were about 6 outfits, or rather uniforms, exactly like ken's, except with a skirt instead of pants. Yolei guessed the skirt came down to about the middle of her thighs. There was also a cape in the closet. It, too matched ken's, but it didn't have the things on the shoulders. As yolei looked at the bottom of the closet, she saw two pairs of identical leather boots that came about two inches above her knee. The heels were probably two or three inches high.   
  
Yolei put the outfit on. The skirt, she found, was shorter than she thought, but only by an inch or two. she took of her helmet and brushed her hair. Then she took off her glasses and put in contacts. She had always had contacts, but she wore her glasses because she was used to them, or so she said. "_Perfect. Almost"_ yolei thought. she looked so much different as she looked at herself in the full-legnth mirror. Her hair perfectly framed her face, giving it a narrow, mysterious sort of look. " Hmm. there's something missing" yolei thoiught out loud, since ken wasn't in the room, it didn't really matter. " oh i know..." Yolei pulled out a pair of hoop earring from her jeans, that were now lying neatly folded on the bed. that came halfway down to her shoulders and a lipstick that she had never before used, except at home to try out the color:black. She put on the silver earrings and the black lipstick." Perfect" she said as she stared at her reflection. " Hikari kamiya, watch out. You never should have messed with me". Grabbing the whip she found lying on her desk and tucking inside her cape, smoothly walked out of her room to join ken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh...My...God..." Ken thought as yolei calmly walked 'into' his observatory, where he had been watching the digiworld. The 'observatory' or so he had called it, was actually the roof of his base, which was flat. her expresssion was serious with a playful, mischevious little hint, unlike her normal cherry expression. " _she's...beautiful" _ Ken thought to himself. Beautiful was not the word. more like drop dead gorgeous. Yolei gave ken a playfully evil little grin as she approached him." this is working perfectly" Ken thought to himself. He was pleased with the new reults. He almost had to fight the laughter that was building up in his throat. He had to keep his own emotionless expression. Ken gave yolei the same kind of smile she had given him. She joined him at the edge of the obserfatory, looking down at the digital world. they stayed there for several minutes in complete silence, before yolei turned to leave. " Where are you going?" ken asked yolei  
  
" For... a little walk" replied yolei as she stopped walking and turned to face ken. after she had said that, she turned and continuse towards the doorway.  
  
" outside the base?" ken inquired.   
  
this time yolei did not stop walking. Ken thought she had chosen to ignore his question, but as she reached the doorway, she paused for only a second and replied, "...no", right before she walked out and down the steps, disappearing from ken's view.  
  
Ken finally was able to let out the laughter that was dying to break free. " those digidestined don't stand a chance. I have my new secret weapon. My... empress, so to say".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As yolei wandered the empty halls, occasionally passing a working digiomon, she thought about ken. " now... i'm his right hand girl. Maybe even parter. Now who can't compare, Hikari?" yolei said out loud.   
  
" Ken Ichijouji, digiomon emperor, and Yolei Inoue, digimon Empress" Ken thought to himself as a smile crept across his face, not knowing that wandering along silent halls was a girl thinking the exact same thing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N okay okay short, i know, but i wanted the next chapter to start... where it starts, so i had to end this chapter here! please R/R i need to know what you think!


	3. Broken Ice

Chapter 3! Okay, okay, I know, I know, grammar. Sorry if it's bad, but I tried harder this time, really! and before you start reading I use all the english names and fine i'll use Kari instead of Hikari. I tried to seperate the speech this time too. Happy? Okay enough rambling I'll get on with it... oh yeah I almost forgot, when thing are in italics, _like this, _ it means that it's someone's thoughts. Okay ** now **on with the story...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken and Yolei woke up, dressed, and showered (not together!) before grabbing their identical whips and heading towards the main observatory.  
  
" So...what's the plan for today?" Yolei asked once she had found her way through the many hallways of the emperor's home base. She had almost gotten herself lost. Twice.  
  
" Being monday, the digidestined should take notice of your absence. They usually leave the real world at about... 3:30, right?" Ken declared.   
  
" Yes" Yolei replied._ "Leave it to him to know everything"_ Yolei thought. " Every day at 3:30." she added.  
  
"Hmmm... yes... that gives us 6 hours and 15 minutes before they come in search of you" Ken said. He was looking at the digiworld rather than at Yolei when he said this.   
  
Yolei was just staring at Ken. " _I wonder what his eyes look like" _ Yolei wondered. " _ Sure i've seen them on tv, but never in real life. Up close in person." _ Yolei continued to stare absentmindedly at Ken for several minutes as he surveyed the digital world for any kind of resistance before she unconsiously let out a dreamy little sigh. Ken turned to face her.  
  
"WHAT?" He said, in a rather irritated way. Yolei almost backed away, but quickly recovered her poise.  
  
" Nothing" she said simply. " I was just... wondering." she added playfully. She was trying to start conversation.   
  
"And exactly what might it be that you were wondering about?" Ken asked cautiously. Somehow her manner had taken him by surprise. He wasn't used to other people being around in the digital world. "_What is she doing?" _ Ken thought to himself as a sudden gust of wind blew a strand of her lavender purple hair across her face. He suddenly felt the urge to brush it away, but managed to contain himself and let her do it. "_What was that?" _ Ken thought. He brushed the feeling away.  
  
"About your glasses" Yolei said playfully.   
  
"What about them?" Ken asked. He couldn't help but notice that she was twirling her hair on her finger.  
  
"Why do you always wear them?" Yolei asked. " Even when there's no one here. I mean yeah sure there's me and the digimon but other than that..." Yolei stopped herself. She was babbling and she knew it. " Why?" she persisted. She twirled her hair again. She remembered reading somewhere that when a girl plays with her hair she's flirting with a guy. Yolei noticed Ken's line of sight move from her eyes to her hair and back." _It works!... I think" _ Yolei thought.  
  
"Because... they have become part of who I am, and without them, I feel like my guard is down." Ken was shocked at what he himself had just said. He opende up to one of the digidestined. Well, former digidestined. It was not like him, and he saw that Yolei saw that too.  
  
"_ I think I'm getting through!" _Yolei thought. " Well there's now one here now but me. Can you take them off? Please?" Yolei asked. She realy wanted to see his eyes. If he didn't take them off, she was planning to take them while he was sleeping and only give them back when he asked her directly. Mean, yeah she knew, but that was who she 'was' now, wasn't it? And besides, she REALLY REALLY wanted to see his eyes.  
  
"Why?" Ken asked coldly. He found that for some reason he wanted to take them off. He quickly shook off the feeling.  
  
" Because" Yolei replied "I want to see your eyes." She admitted.   
  
  
"Wha..why?" Ken asked again  
"Because" Yolei replied  
"But why?"  
"If your don't take them off I'll take them when you're sleeping"  
"I guess I won't sleep then"  
" You have to or your body will shut down"  
"Then I'll lock the door"  
" You should know me better than that, I'll find a way to open it"  
"I'll hide them then"  
"I'll find them"  
" No you won't"  
" Yes I will"  
"No you won't"   
"Yes I will"  
" No you won't"   
"C'mon will you please take them off. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?" Yolei practically begged.  
  
Ken sighed in defeat" FINE!" he said. Ken reluctantly took off his glasses.   
  
Yolei gasped. staring back at her were the most amazing violet eyes. An Idea flickered in her mind. Yolei took a step forward until she and the digimon emperor were about an inch apart. A smild spread across her face as she leaned in and gave him a small sweet kiss before running out the door giggling hysterically.  
  
"What was that?" Wormmon asked  
  
"A... kiss" ken replied, still dazed at what had just happened.  
  
Wormmon had heard of those before in his books, but they weren't like that. Seeing if he could stretch his master's mood, he dared to ask another question. "But I thought kisses were long and passionate, and were between two people who love each other."  
  
"AND WHERE EXACTLY DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Ken cried  
  
Worrmon backed away  
  
"Some of them are like that" Ken added.  
  
"Oh? What are those like?" Wormmon asked, but backed away seeing the cold, hard stare he was recieving from his master. He quivered as he saw Ken's hand wrap around his whip as it sliced through the air, making a crisp sound as it made contact with the floor, missing worrmon by a fraction of an inch.  
  
" _I guess you'll see one soon_" Ken thouhgt to himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay that's the end of chapter three! Is it just me or are these chapters getting shorter? pleas tell if this chapter was better with the grammar or not. thanks


	4. Don't Blink, You Won't See

Yay ch. 4 finally! Okay okay I will try not to make this chapter too short like that last three times. KENLEI ALERT!!!!! some people think that there's a _slight_ hint of takari at the beginning, but that's just a few people. And hawkmon finally shows up in this ch, since you were asking where he went, and NO I didn't forget about him! And.. Huh? Fine ok I'll shut up already....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari sat at her desk tapping her pencil staring at the clock. 2:40. 2:41. 2:42  
  
"_ Come on 3:30, come already."_ Kari thought. She was dying to get to the digital world. Yolei had mysteriously disappeared in the heat of an argument and hadn't been seen since. Hawkmon, who had been quietly sleeping in a tree nearby, had blamed himself for not watching and protecting her. Now the small, worried digimon was probably still frantically searching for his missing friend.  
  
Kari glanced at TK, who was in the row next to her own. He too, had his eyes locked on the clock, as if willing it to move. Kari saw his intense stare and worried expression. She knew he was ready to jump up and dash out the moment the bell rang.  
  
"Pssst...TK" Kari whispered to get his attention. TK jumped as he suddenly snapped back to reality.   
  
"What?" He whispered back in reply  
  
"Where do you think Yolei is?" Kari asked, trying her best not to let the math teacher hear her. Her math teacher was a tall, beak nosed lady who was very strict and did not approve of talking in class. Her once-red hair was beginning to gray, as she was probably in her mid-sixties. Despite her age, she kept a very strong posture, striking fear into the hearts of all her students.  
  
"I'm not sure. Actually, I don't have a clue. Hey how did you know I was thinking about that?" TK whispered, being equally as cautious, for he too knew the terror only known as Mrs. S.(math teacher)  
  
"I think all of us have been thinking about that. I mean, it's not like her to disappear without calling. And it's even wierder for her to miss school, I thought she loved it." Kari whispered, however not softly enough to avoid attracting the attention of the math teacher.  
  
" MISS KAMIYA! MR TAKAISHI!" A loud, squwaky voice hollered. The whole class began to turn, and a few people began to giggle softly. Both TK and Kari turned a light shade of pink as Mrs. S. crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor. "Wolud either of you care to explain? Miss Kamiya?" Mrs S. said as she fixed Kari with a piercing stare.  
  
"Um...we were...we were... we were just ta-talking about the problem on th-th-the board" Kari stuttered. TK could be heard letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Then perhaps you two would like to come up to the board and show the class the _brilliant _ ideas you two were pondering over." Mrs. S. said sarcastically, holding up a piece of chalk. Kari and Tk slowly rose from their seats, exchanging nervous glances. TK took the chalk from the teacher's hand as the two approached the board. Kari gasped as she read the problem to herself. It was one of those with only variables, and neither she not Tk were very good at abstract thinking. TK read the problem out lous softly to himself and to Kari.  
  
"Sheesh, we have to solve this?" Tk whispered to Kari. The problem was new to them. They had never done anything like this before. The problem read: [(_x+y)x+b-(y/x)]/xy+by+x=bx:solve for b  
  
"_I'm waiting" the teacher crackled.  
  
"Okay" Hikari whispered to TK. "Maybe we can do the parentheses and make it... hmm, lemme think... x squared plus yx plus y/x times b over x plus b plus x/y equals bx"   
  
TK wrote it on the board.   
  
"Maybe we could subtract x from both sides?" Kari whispered  
  
"No" Tk answered "It's multiplication not addition"  
  
"Well, divide then" Kari replied  
  
"Kari! Look at the problem and tell me how we are supposed to do that!" Tk whispered back  
  
"oh..." Kari began, but was interupted by the bell ringing, dismissing them from class.  
  
"Class dismissed. Kari, TK, I expect this problem to be done for me on paper and handed in tomorrow morning." The math teacher said. Tk jotted the problem down before rushing to the computer lab, almost tripping over his books.   
  
There in the lab he met Kari, Cody, and Davis. The 4 children opened the digiport and soon felt a slight pull before they found themselves freefalling into the digital world, crashing right into...Hawkmon!  
  
"huh...?" Hawkmon said, sounding rather scatterbrained. "OH! Have any of you heard fom Yolei?" Hawkmon exclaimed with a glimmer of hope. The four digidestined cast their eyes downwards. Tears sprung to Hawkmon's eyes._  
_  
"Oh don't worry" Kari said, wrapping her arms around the litle digimon. "We'll keep looking until we find her. I promise."  
  
"Thanks Kari" Hawkmon sniffed, wiping a tear from his eyes.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


_Meanwhile...  
  
_

The digimon emperor and empress stood on a balcony in clear view of any digimon wandering by. The balcony was bout halfway up from the bottom of the base, and came out about 4 or 5 yards from the wall of the base. The two patiently awaited the arrival of the digidestined. They didn't have to wait long.  
  
"KEN!" 4 voiced yelled simultaneously.   
  
"We should have known! what have you done to her?!" Davis exclamed in pure rage.  
  
"Oh I havn''t done anything to her" The digimon emperor said cooly to the children on the ground in their view beneath them.   
  
"Oh and wer'e suppose to believe that she came up to YOU and ASKED to join you!" Kari exclaimed, half in shock, half in disbleief.  
  
"That's close enough to it, Kari" Yolei said to her once-best 'friend'  
  
"I can't believe that Yolei. I know you wouldn't do that to us. To me" Hawkmon said, almiost in tears.  
  
"Well none of you saw when she left, did you?" Ken replied.  
  
"We were arguing!" TK exclaimed  
  
"Some team" Ken said. "You can't even keep track of your own members"  
  
"NO!!!!" Kari yelled. "I don't believe you! I can't, and I won't!!!"   
  
"Oh you better believe it, miss Kamiya" Ken said, putting his arm around Yolei's waist. Yolei made no attempt to move away, and instead moved closer, never taking her hate filled eyes off Kari.  
  
"You've always thought you were better than me, didn't you kari? You thought that I was just some girl you could look at and see how perfect you were compared to me. Well I'm not that girl you thought I was and YOU will never be better than me. Look what I have now. I'm on top of the world now. And I have something else that I know you, and every other girl in Japan, wants." Yolei said. With the last few words, Yolei turned to Ken.  
  
The digidestined stood there in total shock and confusion. They didn't know that Yolei was with Ken. They didn't know why. They didn't know how. They didn't know when, and to both Davis and TK's horror, they didn't know that Kari liked Ken.  
  
"Yolei I never..." Kari started  
  
"Just shut up Kari, I don't want to hear it. I know what youre going to say. _ Yolei I never thought that. Yolei you know don't think that. Yolei i would never use you like that. _Kari You are so predictable. I know your lies you've stuffed them in my face before. I'm tired of you and your stupid stories. And Ken offered to let me join his side, and I accepted. On my own." Yolei said, her rage resurfacing.  
  
"Yolei I.." TK started  
  
"Don't believe her?" Ken said.   
  
" NO I don't believe that. She would never join you!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
Ken opened his mouth to come back at Davis, but Yolei held up her finger to silence him. Ken looked at her and tried to read her eyes for a sign of what she was doing as the digidestined stared in confusion at the two.   
  
Yolei Stepped up to face Ken and looked up at his eyes, even if he was wearing the glasses again. Ken got her hint. With that He Pulled her in And wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her own arms around his neck and kissed her deeply. She kissed back. It wasn't like the kiss before. It was a _real _kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~`  
Okay end of chapter 4 bye! lol how was it? Chapter 5 is the reaction chapter! What do the digidestined do? How will Kari react to these accusations? Do Davis and Tk still like kari after finding out about how she feels about ken? What the heck is Hawkmon doing just staring at them? Find out next time on Rebellion!Okay please please r/r I need to know what you think of this chapter. sorry about the grammar, again. feel free to tell me how bad it was.


	5. darkness before the dawn

Okay *sigh* this is turning into a long story. anyways here's hte rest. and just if youre wondering, digimon still isn't mine. okay here's the story....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cody was on his knees in tears. Davis and TK were side by side, both filled with anger. Kari was just staring at the scene around her, torn between shock,rage,anger, betrayal, and sorrow. Hawkmon was nowhere to be found.  
  
The two stopped kissing as both Ken and Yolei felt the base begin to plummet downwards as the main power system had shut down. Hawkmon had snuck into the base. Hawkmon had teamed up with wormmon. Wormmon, knowing the base inside and out, and Hawkmon, knowing about computers from Yolei, had been able to shut down the base's entire compuer system.  
  
As the base continued to sink through the air, Ken jumped off the balcony and gracefully landed on one knee. yolie watched intently before surprizingly doing the same herself.   
  
"I'm a fast learner." Yolei aswered Ken's amazed stare. Tk and Davis tackled Ken as the base was heard crashing in the background. Cody looked at yolei.  
  
"Why?" Cody sobbed. Yolei was shocked to see his usually serious expression in tears. As the three boys fought in the background, Kari stared at Yolei along with Cody.  
  
"Because" Yolei said, unwavering. "I wanted...something new. I was tired of being seen as 'just Yolei'. I was, I am tired of being seen as your shadow and mimi's shadow. I am who I am."  
  
" Yolei what are you saying? I never saw you as my shadow. Neither did Mimi. You have always been your own person. You need to understand that. We have never held you back from anything" Kari yelled, fighting back tears.  
  
Ken walked over to Yolei's side, limping slightly. Kari, Cody, and Yolei turned to where the fight had been a few moments ago. Both Tk and Davis were lying on the ground. Kari slapped Yolei across the face. Hard.  
  
Yolei slapped back instinctively. "What the hell was that for?" Yolei yelled. Ken smile at the thought of seeing a so called 'catfight'.  
  
"LOOK AT THEM!" Kari Yelled." THEY ARE OUR BEST FRIEND AND NOW LOOK AT WHERE THEY ARE BECAUSE WE WERE TRYING TO GET YOU BACK. SEE YOLEI WE DO CARE ABOUT YOU. I THINK IT'S YOU WHO DOSN'T CARE ABOUT YOU!"  
  
"Wha...What?" Yolei said, taken aback at this statement. She again looked back at Tk and Davis, and then at Ken. From behind Ken she could see two small figures running towards them. Wormmon and Hawkmon.  
  
"KEN! YOLEI!" Hawkmon and Worrmom said simultaneously. "We have to get out of here! When we shut down the power the self-destruct system was activated! The base is going to explode we have to get out of the digital world!!!" Wormmon said. Ken looked at him, and then at yolei, and then at Tk, Davis, and Kari who had rushed to their side. Then he looked at cody. He took of his glasses and cape. Yolei also took off her cape.   
  
Ken thought about Cody. About how innocent he was. Now he, and all of his friends would die because of him. Yolei would die because of him. Tk and davis and Kari would die because of him. These real people. These children. Children like himself. Ken foungt back the tears treatening to fall from his eyes. He looked up at Yolei.   
  
"We can't do this anymore" Ken whispered to her. "I was...wrong. This wasn't how I meant for it to be. I'm sorry. How did this happen?"  
  
Yolei took his hand. " I know. We know what we have to do."  
  
Ken nodded. Slowly he made his way up to Cody. He whispered into his ear to take Kari and go back to the real world. Cody ran to Kari and told her what Ken had said. Kari looked up at yolei, who smiled a warm smile at her. Kari returned this smile. Then she looked at Ken.  
  
"But what about them?" Kari asked, motioning to Tk and Davis.   
  
Ken nodded and smiled. "We have it under control." He said looking from Kari to Yolie. Kari nodded obediently and went with Cody.  
  
Once they were gone, Ken took out his crest of kindness, that he had only found out about a few days earlier when he found it in the sand right after Yolei came. Yolei took out her own crest of love.  
"How is this supposed to work again?" Ken asked Yolei. He had never used the crest before, and was unsure of what it did.  
  
"I'm not sure" Yolei said. Holding her crest and standing up, she extended the arm holding the crest over TK. "But it has to work. We have no choice."  
  
Ken stood opposite Yolei and did as she did, holding out his crest over Davis. As the two Hear the bleeping of the base's self-destruct system counting down the final seconds, Tears sprung to their eyes. What if it didn't work?  
  
All of a sudden a bright flash of white light surrounded the four as both Ken and Yolei sheilded their eyes and held on to thier crests. The white light suddenly turned blue, then red, and finally Both children also fell unconsious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yolei? is she awake? No I think ken's awake. Look her eyes are moving!"   
  
Yolei woke to the sound of voices. She opened her eyes nad sat up. She was In Izzy's house. Kari, Tk, Davis, Cody, and Izzy were there. She saw Ken biginning to stir beside her.   
  
"What?" She said?  
  
"You 4 were somehow brought here" Izzy said. "About 2 hours ago. What happened? No actually I recorded the whole thing throught the computer. What I want to know is how it happened, and how you knew it would work?"  
  
Ken groggily sat up "She knew because of her crests. At the time she was needed most, she was infused with the knowledge. and how? How are we suppose to know?"  
  
The seven children exchanged glances. All of a sudden Hawkmon and Wormmon jumped into Ken and yolei's laps.  
  
"It's good to have you back." worrmon said to Ken. Ken smiled in reply. Ken then looked at Yolei.  
  
" You know.. I think I know how it worked." Ken said. " Yolei's power of the crest of love combined with the crest of kindness created a way for us to return."  
  
Yolei smiled at this. She had helped save the digidestined. And In payment for her acts, she had brought the evil out of the twelfth child. On impulse, Yolie leaned in and Kisssed Ken again. This time, Not in the name of revenge, but instead of love.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n; Ugh finally i'm done! plase r/r i wana know wat you think as usual.


End file.
